


Return to Grado

by allitalksfandom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Friendship, M/M, Nagamas 2013, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allitalksfandom/pseuds/allitalksfandom
Summary: Tana journeys to Grado to find her brother's lost love...and her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published January 4, 2014. My original description was as follows:  
> Happy Nagamas, the-objection!  
> Originally, I was going to write an Innes/Gerik piece for you, but then I looked at your FE8 shipping list. I therefore decided to “include all the ships!” Unfortunately, it took me a while to figure out how to do that! After tossing some ideas around with other Tumblr users, I ended up with this 2,310 piece. I hope you like it, and happy holidays!

It started as a normal visit. Eirika and Tana sat near the Pegasi stables, drinking tea and catching up with each other. Eirika told Tana that Ephraim’s wound was bothering him, though he denied it, and that Seth was investigating reports of increased monster populations in Southern Renais. Tana talked about the trip that her parents had taken and the new foals in the stables, but something else was on her mind. And the princess of Frelia wasn’t one to keep her feelings hidden.

“It’s Innes,” she said, sighing. “I’m sure you remember that he and Gerik, the mercenary captain, were rather close.” Eirika nodded. “He’s been keeping track of the various mercenary groups throughout the continent, but Gerik seems to have disappeared. He’s written to King Joshua, and had our intelligence network comb the lands, but nothing’s come up. I’m worried about how he’s taking it. I’ve asked him several times if he’s heard anything more, but he can be so evasive!”

“Tana…” Eirika squeezed her friend’s hand. “I know it’s difficult to see your brother suffering, but perhaps if you approached him while he was in a good mindset, he might open up to you. I do know one thing, though; when it comes to love, you can’t give up on someone when circumstances look bleak. I hope you tell Innes that…and that you remember it yourself.” Tana flushed. Eirika could be dreadfully observant. The queen continued, “I’ll be leaving for Grado Keep in about a week, but I’ll check the castle’s records beforehand. My brother and I had invited mercenaries and adventurers to settle in Renais and help rebuild it. Perhaps some of them were members of Gerik’s troop. Write to me if anything changes.”

Tana made an exaggerated frown. “Do you really have to leave so soon? You’ve only been here half a day!”

“I would love to stay, but with my brother so preoccupied, he needs my support.”

“All right, all right. Be sure to say hello to Ephraim for me!”

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a few days passed that Tana found an opportunity. After knocking on the door to his study, Tana opened the door to see the Frelian king diligently working. As usual.

“Good afternoon, Tana. I don’t usually see you this time of day…is something the matter?”

Tana smiled as she sat down in a chair in front of the desk. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just thought I’d stop by after my patrols. Then again, some of the other Pegasus knights were complaining that they can’t possibly concentrate on their duties when the weather’s been so nice!”

“It’s amazing, how far my soldiers will go to get out of work.” He rubbed at his temples in mock frustration. “I swear, I can barely believe they wake up in the morning.”

“I agree!” She paused. “Actually, Innes…I’m worried about you. You seem so upset about Gerik…Will you please tell me what’s going on?”

The corner of Innes’ mouth twitched. “I understand your concern, Tana, but the matters of a man’s private affairs are his alone. As king, I have certain duties to uphold to my people-”

“But how can you uphold your duties if you are distracted?”

He gestured at the tall pile of papers on his desk. “I would hardly call myself distracted from my work.” Innes met her gaze. “I had told Gerik that I would wait for the day when he asked to serve me as a general. While I am still king of Frelia, I must do what is best for our country, and that means that I cannot go off on a journey to find a man who may not want to be found.” He paused. “On the other hand…a princess, especially one with a certain penchant for disappearing, need not worry about causing alarm if she leaves. That is, if she were to inform her brother before doing so.”

“Innes,” Tana said, frowning, “what are you saying?”

“I’m not a fool, Tana. I know that you became rather fond of that wyvern knight from Grado, Cormag, during the war. I can’t say that I’m pleased that you have feelings for someone, but as far as choices go, you could certainly do worse.”

“Are you saying that you think I should go find Cormag?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Did I say that? I just thought that Eirika may be grateful for your assistance in Grado Keep. If you should happen to run into the man, so be it.”

* * *

 

Because Eirika and Tana were accompanied only by Kyle and Forde, the quartet decided to stay in inns whenever possible. They knew from experience that being well-rested and well-fed made travel easier. The decision had its consequences.

The stable boy gaped at Achaeus. “Your Highness, will the stables be big enough for ‘em? We’ve never had a Pegasus before.”

Tana nodded. “Yes, the stalls are wide enough for him. I’ll just get him settled.”

“Oh no, Princess, I’ll do it fer you. It’s my job, after all,” he said, speaking to his shoes.

“Please don’t worry about it,” she replied. “I’m used to caring for Achaeus.”

The people of Renais certainly were enchanted by her companion. Little children, hiding behind their mothers, asked if they could pet him. To his credit, Achaeus took all of the attention in stride.

“Do his feathers fall out when you’re flying?” asked a wide-eyed boy.

Tana chuckled. “To be honest, he flies so quickly that I’ve never noticed!”

“I want to be a Pegasus knight, too!” squeaked a little girl.

Their mother sighed. “They have no idea how fortunate they are to have been born after the war. All they hear are their uncle’s tales of glory…”

Once everything settled down, Tana entered the inn. Eirika was in deep discussion with various boarders. “What are they talking about?” Tana asked Kyle as she sat at his table.

“Her Majesty wanted to ask the people what their quality of life is,” he responded. “Most of our recent efforts have been focused on Grado and keeping the population of monsters in check.”

“Of course, they don’t want to complain about anything to their queen, but Her Majesty’s very persuasive,” said Forde, stretching his arms above his head. “It’s strange. I keep thinking about six years ago, when Kyle and I fought Grado with the prince. We lived in hiding, convinced we would be dead within the next hour. Now look at us!” He took a sip of his drink. “We’re the stuff of legends.”

Kyle frowned. “Please ignore him, Princess. He can’t hold his liquor.”

“And you get jealous too easily.”

“Me, jealous?”

“You certainly weren’t smiling when the innkeeper’s daughter gave me those eyes a few minutes ago…”

Tana’s mind started to wander as the men continued their banter. She herself couldn’t help but be jealous of their bond.

* * *

 

“According to reports from General Seth’s group, the monster-infested territories are but a few hours’ ride away,” said Kyle.

Forde, who had been adjusting the tack of his horse, looked up at Tana. “So, Princess, are you ready to face off with some monsters?”

“We’re still clearing out the Tower of Valni,” she said, smiling. “It’s been a while since I’ve fought monsters outdoors, though.”

A few hours later, she had her chance. She was just above the tree line when she saw a Mogall. She quickly hurled a javelin at it, then skewered it with her lance while it was impaired.

Tana flew back to her companions. “I just fought a Mogall! I think we’re in their territory now.”

Eirika sighed. “Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Most of their foes were Revenants, though Tana saw Eirika slay several Tarvoses. Unfortunately, Tana spotted a Bonewalker with a bow, and the others were occupied. I knew I should have brought the Fili Shield with me! Maybe I can soar high enough that its arrows won’t reach… She urged Achaeus to fly higher.

When she looked back down, she saw a red-haired knight disarm the Bonewalker. Grinning, she called down to Seth. “Your timing is impeccable!”

* * *

 

After the battle was over, Tana tapped Seth on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you, Seth!”

He turned around. “I’m glad to see you as well, Your Highness. Her Majesty said that you were accompanying her to Grado.”

“You still call her ‘Her Majesty?’” asked Tana, raising an eyebrow.

“Only in public,” he said, bemused.

They made small talk as they arrived at the campground where Seth and some of Renais’ knights were stationed. Soon, however, Tana turned the subject to her new favorite topic.

“About how many knights are stationed here, Seth?”

“They number at around forty, and I’d say fifteen additional men are part of the group.”

“When you say ‘additional men,’ do you mean mercenaries?”

Seth frowned. “Princess Tana…Her Majesty told me about your dilemma. I’m afraid I haven’t any news for you about Gerik’s whereabouts.”

Tana suddenly found her boots very interesting. “Well…I can’t say that I’m surprised. I know that he didn’t vanish into thin air, but there was no warning. I can’t afford to give up, though. For Innes’ sake.”

* * *

 

Tana didn’t know what she expected to find when they arrived in Grado, but she was shocked all the same. Buildings, probably hastily rebuilt after the war, were cracked at their foundations. Streets were split by eerie ravines. She saw heaps of soil that remained after landslides, water from floods, and fire-damaged homes.

“It’s so…senseless.” Even as she said it, Tana felt foolish. I’ve fought in a war, and seen the light leave the eyes of Grado soldiers because I killed them. Why am I so affected by this?

Eirika rested her hand on Tana’s shoulder. “As awful as this sounds, it was much worse a few months ago,” she said. “After returning to our homes, we forgot what it was like to live amongst suffering people. It’s not a lesson I liked to relearn.”

Tana shook her head, trying to clear it of negative thoughts. “Well, I’m here to help, so where do you think I should go? I would ask one of the Grado citizens, but I fear that they may be off put by my presence.”

“After all the grunt work Ephraim and I have done, I doubt they would be scandalized by your carrying a plank of wood or two. A man named Louis lives two houses down from here, and he will help you get started. I’d love to stay, but I must meet with General Duessel.”

Biding Eirika farewell, Tana walked to Louis’ house. She was about to knock on the door when it was opened by a girl of about eight.

“Oh, someone new’s helping Father today!” She turned around to face the inside of her home. “Blaise, get Father, will you?” She looked back at Tana. “You can come in!”

Louis turned out to be a baker and the father of seven rambunctious children. Although their home looked worse for the wear, Louis insisted that his family was fortunate. “It’s a blessing that my wife, my children, and I made it through both the war and the earthquake.”

To her surprise and pleasure, he wasn’t reluctant to instruct Tana on what he needed done. “All of these families need something for supper tonight, and I’m afraid I’ve got my hands full. If you could make these deliveries, Your Highness?”

“It would be my pleasure!”

Louis nodded, and handed her a scrap of paper. “I made a rough map of where the recipients live. They all live within a half-hour’s walk from here. Good luck, and thank you, Your Highness.”

Tana left the family and stopped outside the house, looking at the map. “It’s not a bad walk at all,” she murmured. “I don’t think I’ll bother Achaeus for this one. He could use a rest.”

The first few deliveries were uneventful, though Tana was glad to see the happiness that she brought to the families. And to think, all I’m doing is bringing them food! It was on the way to her last stop that something caught her eye.

The building wasn’t grand, certainly, but it had withstood the earthquake, a testament to its design. After seeing all of these ruined buildings, it’s nice to spot something that looks fine. As a cart passed by her on the street, Tana moved closer to the building. She couldn’t help herself from gasping as she glanced at the sign outside of it. It can’t be…Cormag?!

Well, he had told her that he was leaving the military after the war to become a carpenter, and it looked like he was true to his word. Tana’s stomach felt like it was full of Pegasi taking flight. I’ll just make this last stop, and then I’ll decide what to do. Maybe by the time I do that task, it’ll be dark and I will have to meet with Eirika.

Unfortunately for her nerves, she was finished with the delivery in ten minutes. Passing by the carpentry shop, she turned to face it.

What if he doesn’t want to see me?

I’m sure he’ll be glad to see that I’m well.

He may have moved on from you, not that you had a relationship to begin with.

It can’t hurt to try.

Why complicate his life further?

Why live the rest of my life in regret?

It’s not fair. I couldn’t find Gerik…

This time, Tana answered herself out loud. “That’s true. But I owe it to myself to seek my own happiness. I still haven’t given up on finding Gerik! I have to believe that he’ll be reunited with my brother someday…and that Cormag will have missed me. Come on, Tana! Where’s the girl that followed her friends off to war?” Thus steeling herself, she knocked on the door.


End file.
